


the turn of your heart

by spheeris1



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F, Introspection, pre-series one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Millie POV :: pre-series one :: Millie/Susan :: 'She flips you over like a page, one side is before you met her and the other side…? The other side is Susan.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	the turn of your heart

It’s the turn of your heart, that’s what you realize you are hearing so deafeningly; beats per minute, pounding out a rhythm that rings true right down to the bone, deep into the marrow…

…past bravado and red-lipped bluster, beyond these mortal coils built from bomb-shells and code-words…

She flips you over like a page, one side is before you met her and the other side…?

The other side is Susan.

/ /

She mirrors you, on occasion, as you head out into the night - soft leather soles perfectly in-step and then her fingers swiftly snatching away your cigarette.

And you consider this your first taste of her, in the strictest sense; shy but so damned smart, strong tea against your tongue, and you roll the flavor around your mouth until it hurts to swallow.

She reflects you, too.

In her gaze you see the fearful wishes and those hard-wired instincts, pushing and pulling against one another; in her smile, turned towards the papers so no one else - no one but you, that is - can glimpse it, you see an adoration that is as wonderful as it is terrifying.

And you consider this to be love, this fantastic feeling that the two of you share; sweet but oh so knowing, tender as the world continues to crumble, and you slip into slumber with the lines of her palm weaving together with your own.

/ /

It’s the turn of your heart, that’s what you realize.

And Susan made it start, with a word or with a glance or with a touch or with the plans made or with dreams shared or with every time the two of you fell into place with one another…

…puzzle pieces that finally match, curve to curve and a kiss, oh a whole list of kisses…

/ /

And so it is only natural that Susan would be the one to make your heart stop again.

/ /

**(end)**


End file.
